Rickward, Mighty Guardian
by Alex Day
Summary: A story of Charlotte, a young werweolf, and her love interest, Rickward, who is... not. Romance. Rated T for now, but may change later due to...the story getting a bit more developed ;


I shut the shiny black wooden door behind me as I stepped onto the cool cement porch. I looked down at my feet and wiggled my toes, painted with bright yellow polish. What on earth had possessed me to choose such a colour? I couldn't help but smile, remembering last night. My soft black pyjama pants sat in a loose fold around my ankles, resting on the prickly porch. I stepped to the edge and sat down, my legs extended, leaning back on my elbows to support myself.

_"You know, you really have got the most beautiful feet. They're perfect, you know. Smooth and slender. They're lovely. You should show them off more often."_ He'd said it with such conviction, he'd sounded so sincere when he spoke to me. To be honest, I'm not really a fan of my own feet, but who was I to reject a compliment?

_"Thank you."_ It was all I could say. I couldn't muster up anything else. I must have seemed ignorant, I thought, but I suppose he didn't think so. He couldn't have, not with the way he treated me... the way he touched me...

Looking around me again, I noticed things I hadn't before. The perfect little blossoms on the tree across the street, the moss growing between the stones in my walkway, the blue flecks in the stucco house next door. I found it near impossible that one sweet night could change my perception so much, but it did.

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night was amazing. Rickward is amazing. He told me last night that his name means mighty guardian. I find it very fitting of him. He is so handsome, so kind, he is a beautiful soul. _

_We had decided to take an evening away from the reserve, to have a bit more privacy, and I am so glad we did. The rest of the pack would never understand. We went to a movie theatre, and he held my hand. It was so warm… not as warm as mine, as usual, but it was noticeable._

_When the movie was over, we walked to the mall, hand-in-hand, and I couldn't hide the joy I felt. We ate pizza in the food court, bought candies at the dollar store, tried on silly hats in Zellers, and played air hockey in the arcade. _

_When I was shocked to look at my watch and see that it was nearly eleven, we decided it was probably best to start back. Neither of us has a curfew, but it is always a good idea to keep a regular schedule anyway. _

_So, again hand-in-hand we walked, but when we came to the little park on the waterfront, it was too much to resist. The air was warm and dry, and a swim would feel so wonderful. So I took off my running shoes and socks, and rolled up my pants to wade in, and he did the same. Obviously we couldn't go all the way in because we didn't have swim suits, and I wasn't about to get seaweed all over my nice clothes, so this would have to do._

_It felt so nice, the cold water swirling past me, looking at his handsome face, the moon shining over our heads. He smiled at me and came and wrapped his arms around me. I put my arms around his neck, and it was like we were dancing. He kept his hands on my back, like the gentleman he was, and his eyes on mine._

_And then he kissed me. It was soft and gentle, and I nearly melted in his arms. I pressed my body tight to his and kissed him back, and it was so romantic, just the two of us there, all alone. I wish it could have gone on forever. _

_And then I felt the cell phone in his middle pocket, if you know what I mean. It ruined the moment a little. At first I was flattered, but then I was a little disturbed. Was this all men thought about? But, I was determined not to let it ruin the rest of the evening so far. I broke off and laughed, trying to make sure the moment wasn't awkward, or that he got the wrong impression about something, so I bent down and scooped up some water and splashed him. I guess he must have realised what I was doing, and laughed and we had a water fight in the lake._

_When we got out and were putting our shoes on, that was when he started talking about my feet. I didn't know what to say back. So I just said thank you. What do you say when a guy tells you he likes your feet? _

_When we got to my house, he walked me to the door. All the lights were off, but I knew my mother was probably hiding behind the curtains, waiting for me to come home and tell her every detail of my date with Rickward, and really, I didn't care. Her presence wasn't going to ruin it just yet. _

_At the door, he held my hands again and looked me right in the eyes, and said, "Charlotte, I think I may be falling for you. Truly. And I'm scared. I've never felt what I'm feeling before. It's insane, and I hate to tell you these things if you don't feel the same way, but it is how I am feeling, and I can't hold it back from you."_

_I couldn't breathe. My throat felt like I had swallowed an entire apple and it was stuck in there. My nose started to burn and my legs were going weak. I tried to smile, I did, and I did whatever I thought I could. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his soft lips, gently, and looked him right in those beautiful, deep blue eyes, and I said, "I know." I think he got the message. I couldn't say it, because it wasn't entirely true for me, but I was well on the way. I kissed him again, and he kissed me back, and when he broke off, I wanted to grab him and pull him back to me. But I knew my mom was on the other side of the door, and his parents would be waiting too, so I had to let him go._

_So that was the date with Rickward. A lot of kissing, but no open mouth. The threat of something…more, but threat evaded. When I walked in, Mom was right where I had expected her to be, trying to look innocent, but I knew her too well. I told her I'd tell her later, I was tired, and I felt like a bath. _

_I only wonder what tomorrow will be like, with it being two days since our last encounter. I don't think I can stay away from him for so long! I haven't told anyone but my mother that I am seeing Rickward. The rest of the pack, they just wouldn't understand. They can't handle anyone who is different. I know they would never accept my relationship with Rickward._

_Well, so long, more tomorrow night,_

_Charlotte 3_


End file.
